


一又二分之一

by kouichigirl



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 你半吊子地坠入爱河。





	一又二分之一

你认识源辉二。你当然认识源辉二。你在球场上，汗水津津地接过女孩儿们扔来的可乐，然后她们突然就不笑了，你顺着那些亮晶晶的眼睛看过去，于是你看见了源辉二，他背着吉他，独自走在球场外的杂草丛生的高坝上。他比天空更湛蓝，比夕阳更明亮。他可能往球场上瞥了一眼，更可能没有，但所有人都看见他了。那是极安静的一秒，然后球场重新被哨声、怒骂、嬉闹声填满。

你不喜欢源辉二，至少一开始不喜欢。当你还是个在球场泥土里打滚、看不懂女生秋波的屁孩，源辉二已经是个小少年了。他没有狐朋狗友厮混，也不参与那些鄙陋的流行笑话，他留着特立独行的发型，在所有男孩都热衷足球时练着吉他。长大了点后你知道了，是他的自我意识刺痛了你们。你们可以嘲笑他，崇拜他，鄙视他，向往他，但你们无法不感觉到他，就像你们无法不感觉到光。他有一些你们所没有的东西，你不愿承认，你从没有承认，但你有一点害怕他。

后来你惹上了事，和他不打不相识。那时你升入中学了，自我意识也正羽翼渐丰，你不再感到害怕，你和源辉二说话，就像你和你认识的任何一个同龄人说话。你发现他是个相当简单的人，好心肠，像亮钢一样纯直。他喜欢吉他和武术，有一个复杂的组合家庭和一条名字非常难念的狗。总的来说，虽然你总免不了和他吵几句，但你也乐意和他去唱歌房或者民俗村，看看谁的歌声或者汉堡更烂。

你也认识木村辉一。这件事上没有太多选择余地。怎么会有人分不清他和源辉二呢？木村辉一的头发更短，眼睛更圆，衣服更简单。他没有源辉二那样的铿锵棱角，他像一枚黑色的、不扎手的鹅卵石，卧在月光下，周围的沸反盈天只如小溪。那时源辉二的父亲在竞争一个职位，对手在报纸上控诉他对前妻生活费的亏欠。这时候你才知道辉二复杂的家庭秘密。辉一出现在报纸上，解释是妈妈这些年一直在拒绝生活费。小镇没什么新闻，两个家庭被灯光反复解剖，公众的好奇心就像磨牙吮血的饿兽，要把这两家人吃得只剩骨头。你为此愤怒。

后来，在一个料峭的雨天，你路过了门卫处两次，第三次时你发现了隔着雨帘的辉一。这是你们第一次打照面，你有一种奇特的感觉，好像他在观察，而你之所以能认出他，是因为他在所有人中选择了你。

你带他去找辉二，雨声消长，你微微抬起伞柄，看见辉一淅沥声中的下颔。你在想这对兄弟怎么如此擅长让人生气。

总有更大的家庭丑闻去喂饱媒体，等这件事消停下来，你惊诧地发现自己已经和辉一相当熟识了。他悄然浮现，进入你的生活，像一阵雾气，或者水一般的夜色。那天你大汗淋漓，你没买可乐，也不是雪碧，你要了一瓶矿泉水。矿泉水。你盯着着无色的饮品，脑海里警铃大作，这一刻你惊觉到有人入侵了你那碳酸饮料的思想王国，你想起了说白水更好的辉一，你意识到他也是你的朋友了。

事情在变化，这对兄弟更喜欢彼此独处，除非第三个人是你；你也更喜欢和他们厮混，球队的朋友反而成了点头之交。如果只有你和辉二，你们会争吵不休，难达共识，像两只争夺地盘的小狼；如果只有你和辉一，你们又过于民主，他太好说话，以至于你怀疑自己的每一个决策都是错的。于是你们总是三个人，辉一唱歌很好听，能勉强把你和辉二捎回调上，但连他也对你的地狱厨艺回天乏术，只好挥舞着炒勺指挥你去洗菜。于是切菜的辉二得意洋洋，对炫耀刀工，好像他赢得了这场无休止的厨艺竞技，像一个嘲笑小学五年生的小学六年级生。

你发现只要辉一在，辉二会更活泼、更孩子气，还不时说出文绉绉的长句。你没去问他们是如何化解心结的；这不关你的事。你只是和他们一起嬉笑，一起异口同声地说出句子，一起歪歪斜斜地在环山公路上蹬着自行车，好像路永远到不了尽头，而你们永远是最年轻的少年。

你了解辉二，你知道他有一颗怎样的心；他太鲜明，太纯粹，你在想，世上怎么会有这样的人呢？他是光芒，是白昼，是钻石切面的棱角。但辉一却是另一个极端。他像夜幕，像雾霭，像细水无声处的柔软。你无法真正地了解他。有时候他看着你，却好像在看着更遥远的地方。你担心他会无声无息地消失，正如他无声无息地出现。人们看见破晓的第一道曙光，却不知道夜晚是如何降临、又如何离去。

这让你感到了一种久远的、对未知的害怕。

但不止是这样。当夜色涌动，你在辉二的忧郁里目睹了辉一；当朝露滚落，你在辉一的沉静里看见了辉二。你说不清楚，但你为此着迷，就像日出撕裂黄昏，晨曦碎入夜色，在海平面的尽头，水与天空颠倒。光与暗互相旁证，而你有一点点坠入爱河。

你坠入爱河。你半吊子地坠入了爱河。你爱上了辉二身上的辉一，爱那些你不懂的神秘和哑谜，你爱上了辉一身上的辉二，爱他在不可捉摸中唯一一丝确定性。人们看见他们的相似，但你看见不同。你想，没有人应该同时爱上他们两个，他们是白天与黑夜，像繁星和明月般各自成辉。但你爱上了这工整的缺损，你爱上了转瞬即逝的完整。你知道自己可能是唯一这样做的人。因为他们也爱你。一点点，漫不经心，像洒进汤里的盐巴，像一丝火星，燃烧在混沌未白的蛋清里。


End file.
